Rage Beat
by Eric HetaGrav Johnson
Summary: Shuichi decides that Hiro's right and it's time to move on. But Yuki isn't going to let his brat get away that easily! Rated M for abuse and profanity. Pairings: ShuxYuki, ShuxHiro Main pairing: ShuxHiro
1. Leave Him

~Rage Beat~

It wasn't every day I'd end up like this. Well, it happened once. And his brother was around. And it was uncomfortable. I remember that day like it was yesterday...but enough about then! Today Hiro called me over because he wanted to discuss 'important matters'. So I bid Yuki farewell and ran over to my best friends house.

Hiro Nakano is the guitarist for our band, Bad Luck. I'm the lead singer and Suguru Fujisaki is the keyboardist. Our manager's name is K and he's a gun wielding maniac! I mean; no normal person would wake you up with a gun to your head!

Just saying.

Eiri Yuki? He's my boyfriend. We live together but he doesn't show me or tell me he loves me. I think he just keeps me around so he can fuck something whenever he wants!

Oops I said fuck.

I wonder why Hiro called me.

Oooh did he come up with a brand new solo?

Focus, Shuichi!

Oh yeah! My name is Shuichi Shindou! Like I said before I sing for the band Bad Luck and I write our songs as well! I have a huge fanbase and it's kind if creepy because half of them are apparently old guys who want their way with me! The stupid press thinks it's funny and they like to poke fun at me...K usually shuts them up, though!

I blinked; hang not noticed I ran two blocks past Hiro's house and turned right around; running back. Hiro was laughing at me; clutching his sides and rolling around.

"Hiiiiiroooo! It's not funnyyyyy!" I whined, sitting beside him on his front steps. He grinned at me and laughed; patting my back. I pouted and he laughed harder. "HIIIIIIIROOOOOOO!"

"I'm sorry, Shuichi! You just look too cute and I can't help it!" Hiro laughed.

I gave him a smack to the head.

He winced and held his head; grumbling angrily. I continued to pout and he shook his head; looking up at me as i stared at him. He blinked then remembered why I was there.

"Shuichi, I got something to show you. Come upstairs with me." Hiro said, standing up and walking inside. Confused, I followed him inside and upstairs.

He opened his bedroom door to reveal his once twin sized bed now a king size. He chuckled and looked me in the eyes.

"I want you to move in with me. Yuki'll stop breaking your heart and beating you up. I'll take care of you." I was staring at him; jaw dropped. He took a step closer and I backed into a wall.

"Hiro...I can't just leave him-" I started when his lips met mine. I felt my cheeks heat up and slowly kissed back. Hiro smiled against my lips.

"You've run from him so often that it's almost natural and normal for you to walk out, right?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair. I slowly nodded and looked down.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right! If Yuki loved me he wouldn't let me leave him so much!" I yelled. Hiro smiled and nuzzled against my cheek.

"So dump him. Be the man and dump that womanizer." Hiro whispered in my ear. I nodded and excused myself; running back to Yuki.

"Yuuuuukiiii I'm home!" I called out like I normally did; closing the front door behind me. Yuki stepped out of his study; staring coldly at me. I just let out a smile and skipped to our room.

"What're you doing." Yuki asked; watching me back up my suitcases. I giggled and turned to him.

"I'm leaving you, Yuki. I'm sick and tired of you always yelling at me and kicking me out. I'm sick of you always hitting me when you're drunk. You said you wanted to be my lover but you're the furthest thing from it. So I'm moving out!" I sounded more angry than I meant to.

Stupid Yuki.

Yuki's eyes seemed locked; wide open and staring at me. I went back to packing; humming away to Nittle Grasper's song Predilection. I heard a soft sigh and then a snarl.

"You're a damn brat...all you do is bother me anyway. The only thing you're good for is fucking, and you're bad at that. You always sound annoying when you call out 'Yuki Yuki tell me you love me' and I'm sick of it. If you're leaving, then go. You're a waste of space anyway."

My heart stopped and I let my hands waver. I gripped my bags and looked at him sadly. "Fine. I'm leaving. And I won't come back. Not this time." I whispered.

Stupid Yuki. All he does is hurt me. All he does is-WAUGH!

Yuki shoved me against a wall and glared down at me. "I'll give you a reason to go, then." Yuki's voice was low and terrifying. I gasped and whimpered in fear. Yuki threw me to the ground and put his foot on my side.

I stared up at him; Yuki almost in tears as he stared down at me. "Who is it?" he asked; adding a bit of pressure. "Who's taking you away from me. If I don't like the answer, I'll break a rib."

I panicked.

Stupid Yuki!

"I-it's K!" I blurted out. I knew he couldn't stand Hiro or Fujisaki so I yelled out the safest name I knew. Yuki paused for a brief moment and dug his heel into my ribs. I screamed loud as a few cracked and broke.

"Don't lie to me either, Shuichi. It's Hiroshi, isnt it. Fucking asshole." Yuki took his foot off of me and kicked me in the gut. I coughed up blood; whimpering and crying on the floor. Yuki grabbed my cell and dialed.

"Tell him what happed, Shuichi. Tell your new boyfriend you're not leaving any time soon." Yuki said in a threatening tone. I lifted my head and looked at my phone as Hiro's voice came through.

"Shuichi?"

Stupid Yuki...

"Hi-Hiro...he-help me...h-he beat m-"

Yuki kicked me in the face.


	2. Leave Him Alone

~Rage Beat, Chapter Two~

I rolled over and laid still on my side; back to Yuki. I let him think I was unconscious and felt my tears roll down my eyes as he and Hiro began fighting over the phone. They were arguing about me and I let out a pained yet silent sob. I brought my hand to my face; feeling my lips and left eye swell up. I curled up slowly.

I continued listening to their argument; listening to the low hum in the background. My eyes snapped open as much as possible when I recognized Hiro's motorcycle.

Hiro was coming. Hiro was on his way. Hiro, my hero!

I struggled to sit up; not realizing Yuki was watching me as he yelled at Hiro about how I was his toilet hole. I felt Yuki's foot in my back and screamed in pain; Hiro falling silent.

Silently, I prayed that Hiro was bringing K.

I whimpered and laid on my stomach; clutching my ribs weakly and Yuki grabbed my arms; pinning them back.

"Hey. Nakano. Are you listening to us?" Yuki asked with a chuckle as he pulled me back. I gasped and whimpered; Yuki putting my phone on speaker.

"Don't hurt him, Yuki...stop hurting him...!" Hiro yelled angrily; the sound of a revving engine filling the room. Yuki just laughed.

"Or what. You'll kill me? Do you realize just how in love with me this fucking idiot is? He always comes crawling back. I own him; body and soul..." Yuki snickered. I closed my eyes and sniffled.

"...Shuichi." came Hiro's voice over Yuki's snickers. I coughed and lifted my head as best I could; ignoring Yuki. "When I come in, and I see you looking like shit, I will beat him twice as bad as he did you. Then, we'll take you to the hospital. And when you recover, I will help you move in with me. We'll get our own place, so Yuki can't find us. This...this I promise you!"

And Yuki hung up; snarling.

"So he'll beat me twice as bad? Let's see how much he can do after this." Yuki snarled; throwing me onto his bed. I cried out; ribs threatening to poke through and looked at Yuki with pleading eyes. He slapped my across the face and pinned me down.

I slammed my eyes shut; crying in agony. I could hear breaking and smashing but refused to open my eyes until I heard Hiro's voice.

"Yuki...you...you bastard!" Hiro screamed. I heard a heavy thud and opened my eyes. I watched as Hiro and Yuki threw punches and threats; sitting up when Hiro pinned Yuki back. "K, DO IT NOW!"

I heard a loud gunshot and whimpered; slamming my eyes shut. I tried to move off the bed and felt gentle hands grab hold of me. I instinctively tried to smack him and felt a light puncture in my side then everything going numb. I gasped and looked up at Hiro, who was staring at me.

"Shu...i...chi..." he choked; lightly putting a hand on my chest. I felt liquid drip down my mouth and gulped; tasting the thick iron filled blood. I closed my eyes and he held me closer. "K!" Hiro screamed as I blacked out.

* * *

_**Okay, time to r&r! 3 reviews and I will update~!**_


	3. I Want New World

I slowly opened my eyes to nothing but a bright white light. Crying out in surprise, I yanked my arms up over my eyes and started crying in pain. I couldn't remember why I was in pain, just that I was and it was Yuki's fault.

Stupid Yuki!

My side burned. My face ached. My wrists throbbed. Everything started spinning and I cried silently as I slowly remembered what happened. I felt a hand gently caress my back and began throwing apologies out; thinking it was Yuki.

"Shuichi. That wasn't your fault. It was Yuki's." Hiro said softly. I slowly lifted my arms and looked up at him; sniffling. He smiled faintly. "Hey Shu...good to see you awake..."

I yawned and stretched; crying out in pain. He gently lowered my arms and I stared at him in tears. His face went from soft and gentle to this almost depressed anger; gently stroking my cheek.

"Hiro...wh-what happened to Yuki...?" I asked quietly; biting my still swollen lips. He blinked and sighed softly.

"Yuki got away. K only grazed his neck, surprisingly...that writer's got some skill if he can avoid UK's deadly shot." Hiro grumbled. I suddenly remembered when shots were fired into the house Yuki and I were living in together, when he offered a date in Disneyland if I sold 1 million records. I sighed sadly.

Hiro wrapped me up in his arms and pecked my cheek. I cuddled as close as the machines would let me and he moved hair out of my face. I looked up at him and he kissed me deeply. Reluctantly, I kissed him back.

"Shuichi. I swear Yuki will pay for the harm he's caused you. Please...let me take care of you. I love you, Shuichi..." he whispered with tears in his eyes; kissing my forehead. I sniffled and rubbed my swollen eye.

Staring up at Hiro, and he at me, I knew that things would be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not this month or year, but one day. Hiro had a protective look and aura about him, whereas Yuki had a possessive and violent aura. I nodded to him slowly and he held me.

Stupid Yuki...even being in someone's loving arms makes me miss you...why'd you do this to me...?

Weeks later, when I got out of the hospital, Hiro took me to a Nittle Grasper concert. He and I even got backstage because of who we were. Hiro kept his arm protectively around me and I snuggled him. Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer of Nittle Grasper and my idol, seemed lost and confused.

Tohma Seguchi, Yuki'a brother-in-law and the keyboardist for Nittle Grasper, who also happens to own both bands (Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper), seemed agitated but smiled warmly at us. He told us we had a concert in a week, and we had to perform one of our songs in English.

Not a problem. I already knew which song to sing.

When the concert arrived, Hiro and I had been together for a month and a half, without any Yuki-related incidents. Except for occasional nightmares on my part. I was smiling and actually happy for once as we performed our set.

We were saving the Rage Beat, English version, for last.

When Hiro started it up, I knew I had to make the finale grand. Because it's the grand finale, right? Hahaha I'm so funny.

Hiro nodded to me and I began to sing.

" With a terrified look in the eyes, spit those irritated feelings into the fickle wind  
The signal that melted into the cracked roadway is leaving only a scar behind.

Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow,  
chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps.

That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere-  
just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.  
Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,  
for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.

If you bare your claws at your swarming anxieties, you'll be snapped back by unfamiliar lies,  
and the unbearable times will adorn the rust-covered roads with agitation

Stuff your bag with nothing but velvet coins.  
We don't need a map of the maze-like dreams.

From the tidal-wave's pounding rhythm  
to the glittering silver passion, it's all just temptation's strategic pull.  
Your fragile eyes beat on the door we can go through  
as we still keep on searching. You just a new world

I can still hear the accumulated tears carving their paths into Main Street,  
warping the sound of those footsteps.

That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere-  
just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.  
Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,  
for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world...!"

The crowd roared as we all bowed, K clapping and whistling from the curtain behind us. And as I lifted my head, I saw him.

Yuki.

He was standing at the back of the arena; eyes staring into mine. Hiro looked where I was staring then grabbed my hand; kissing me deeply in front of the fans. I kissed him back happily and wrapped my arms around him.


	4. Turmoil

When the concert ended and we all walked backstage; me and Hiro were hanging onto one another and smiling wide. He kissed my cheek gently and I snuggled into him. Fujisaki merely shook his head and sighed.

"I'm worried about you, Mr. Shindou...Mr. Yuki isn't one for letting go easily, now, is he." he asked grimly; looking towards me. I just flashed him a smile and watched him stare.

"Yuki can try and get me back all he wants, Suguru; I'm happier with Hiro than I could ever have been with him." I admitted; Hiro pecking my cheek. Fujisaki's eyes narrowed as he seemed to glance over my shoulder.

"If you say, Mr. Shindou...but judging by the looks of things; we better get a move on before he gets here..."

I blinked and looked over my shoulder; Yuki shoving down every security guard in his path. I squeaked and clung to Hiro; who lifted me and started running. I watched Yuki; knowing that I may never get over him completely but also knew that if I were to be with him again, I'd get hurt worse.

I mean; thanks to him my ribs are never gonna heal right. Thanks to him I'm either in a wheelchair or using a back brace to support my ribs; to hold them in place.

Stupid Yuki...

I whispered softly in Hiro's ear "Run faster; he's starting to catch up." and watched Hiro's eyes light up. We ended up moving faster; the city becoming almost a blur of lights and colour as we ran home; Yuki vanishing somewhere behind us.

Hiro kicked in the front door and set me down; closing and locking the door behind me. I started giggling and covered my mouth as my giggles turned to laughter. Hiro joined right in and held me close; the both of us laughing together. Hiro looked me directly in the eyes and his lips met mine gently.

"I love you, Shuichi. Thank you for giving me a chance...I promise I will be better than that Yuki ever was." he said sweetly; caressing my cheek and smiling. I smiled back and kissed him; happy and safe. We both started laughing again and he shook his head as someone knocked on the door.

"Package delivery for Nakano Hiroshi," came a voice from the other side; the both of us glancing at one another. Neither one of us moved or made a sound; waiting cautiously to hear more. "Mr. Nakano; this package is from one Miss...Ayaka?"

Hiro glared and ripped the door open; Yuki standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. "You're both fools. Hiro's hung up on Ayaka and Shuichi on me. Which is why he'll never be yours." Yuki said coldly; hands in his pockets. I gasped and Hiro's feet locked where they were. "Aw, come on, Hiro-kun; you know Shuichi's going to always flinch when you reach for him; he'll cringe and cry when you're mad...because I own him."

"He isn't property or an object to be owned, Yuki...he is a wonderful man and needs to be shown respect and love. I always knew you were bad for him but kept my mouth shut because he was willing to go through hell for you. And you used him for your own game. Well he isn't a pawn anymore; he's the king. And he made his choice. He isn't going to be with a _bishop_; but with a **knight**!"

Hiro tackled him. I gasped and watched as they both started throwing punches; looking up as it started raining. Panic began racing through me as I watched them both beat one another senselessly; blood and mud being tossed around. They cursed as they swung; they cried out when they were hit but neither of them refused to let their determination fade away. A small part of me asked why Yuki was so obsessed with me but decided that the answer was way too terrifying and I really didn't want to know. Hiro managed to get on top of Yuki and pinned him down; both of them looking like shit; clothes stained with blood and mud and their mouths both dripping from blood.

"Give up, Yuki...you can't win by fighting this..." Hiro coughed; gritting his teeth. Yuki just smirked and managed to throw Hiro off of him; whipping out a gun and aiming it at me.

"No, but you can't win either...if I can't have him; no one can..."

I slammed my eyes shut when the gunshot rang and stood still silently before opening on eye. I opened them both and felt a lump rise in my throat; noticing that Hiro had wrestled the gun from Yuki; the gun pointed at the sky. Yuki and him stood toe to toe; the rain coming down harder and lightning beginning to flash in the sky. Hiro threw the gun to the side and punched Yuki across the face. Yuki fell back and gripped his jaw.

"You're pathetic, Yuki...pining away after someone that moved on...face the facts and let it go." Hiro said calmly; staring down at him. "Shuichi doesn't want to be with you. You almost killed him; time and time again. How many more times will it happen before you finally realize that you're chasing him away. Now get up and go home. No one wants you around." Hiro started walking towards me as Yuki stood up.

"That's where you're wrong, Hiro-kun. He isn't yours either. You can't just decide whether or not he wants to be with me. All you've done since the beginning is put ideas in his head where I never tried to protect him. Who went after Taki Aizawa of ASK; when Shuichi arrived beaten on your doorstep? Who went out of his way to save him from a deranged record producer*, who was overly attached to him for one simple act of kindness? Like I'm always cruel to him." Yuki scoffed; grabbing his gun and reloading. I gulped and bit my lips as Hiro's face went from calm to an almost rage.

"Shuichi is mine." Yuki chuckled; aiming the gun at Hiro now.

I felt my heart speed up and it felt like time slowed down as I watched Hiro spin around; reaching towards Yuki's throat and the loud gunshot resonated through the open house door and the sky flashed bright. Thunder rolled as the two of them crashed to the ground and I refused to move. I refused to move until one of them did. I tried to breathe; I struggled for it. Then it hit me.

Hiro had tried to knock the gun out of Yuki's hand as he fired the bullet.

The bullet didn't hit either of them.

I slowly reached for my chest and touched the growing sticky mess. "Wha..." I moved my hand to my eyes as the sky flashed again; the blood slowly running down my fingers. I looked at them both as they groaned and pushed off of one another; falling to my knees. Hiro's head snapped towards me and his eyes flew open; Yuki's face growing grim and hurt as I tried to ask them why they had to do this to me. Both of them ran over to me as I fell over; my vision fading. I gulped, whispering weakly with my last breath "I...love you...too...Hiro..."

* * *

**_Sorry...I killed Shuichi... ;-; Will you ever forgive me...? Fanfic was for BloodLustVampiress, so I hope she enjoyed it! I will take requests now for a new fanfic for anyone who asks!_**

**_*Reference to Gravitation EX. Read it if you haven't; it's really good! :)_**


End file.
